yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Selanik içinde sela okunur
thumb|right|335 px *Http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFqKUM_0tlU&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFqKUM_0tlU&feature=related] thumb|300px|right|[[Selanik içinde sela okunur Çalın davulları çaydan aşağı (SILA)]] thumb|right|335 px Lyrics Çalın davulları çaydan aşağıya aman aman Mezarımı kazın bre dostlar belden aşağıya Koyun sularımı kazan dolunca aman aman Aman ölüm zalım ölüm 3 gün ara ver… Çalın Davulları (Selanik) Türküsünün (2.Varyant) Sözleri » Türkü Dostları «Çalın Davulları (Selanik Türküsü) 2» isimli türkünün sözleri ve çeşitlemeleri görüntülenmektedir. Türkünün hikayesi de mevcuttur. https://www.turkudostlari.net › soz Çalın Davulları (Selanik) Türküsünün (1.Varyant) Sözleri » Türkü Dostları «Çalın Davulları (Selanik Türküsü) 1» isimli türkünün sözleri ve çeşitlemeleri görüntülenmektedir. Türkünün hikayesi de mevcuttur. https://www.turkusu.com › sela... Selanik (Çalın Davulları) Türküsünün Hikayesi - Türkü Sözleri - Türkü Hikayeleri Feb 19, 2017 · Selanik yöresine ait oldukça hüzünlü ve bir o kadar da anlamlı olan Çalın Davulları (Selanik Türküsü) Türküsünü ... https://eksisozluk.com › selanik-turk... selanik türküsü - ekşi sözlük suzan kardeş'in söylediği selanik türküsü'nün sözleri aşağıdaki gibidir çalın davulları çaydan aşağı mezarımı kazın belden aşağı suyunu da dökün ... https://www.paroles-musique.com › ... Erol Parlak Selanik Türküsü (Çalın Davulları) lyrics - official - Paroles-musique.com Selanik Türküsü (Çalın Davulları) official lyrics by Erol Parlak : Çalın davulları çaydan aşağıya aman aman Mezarımı kazın bre dostlar. www.milliyet.com.tr › Rumeli-Turk... Rumeli Türküleri'nin can yakan hikayeleri - Milliyet Jun 9, 2017 · Rumeli Türküleri'nin can yakan hikayeleri .... Çalın davulları çaydan aşağıya Mezarımı kazın bre dostlar belden aşağıya Suyumu ... https://www.dailymotion.com › video Selanik Türküsü & Çalın Davulları - Dailymotion Video Video for çalsın davullar türküsü 4:22 UPLOADED BY: Realite Agenda POSTED: Oct 27, 2015 https://m.facebook.com › permalink Gacallar - SELANİK TÜRKÜSÜNÜN HİKAYESİ Yüzyıllar evvel... | Facebook Oct 7, 2014 · Çalın davulları çaydan aşağı. Mezarımı kazın belden aşağı. Suyunu da dökün boydan aşağı. Aman ölüm zalim ölüm üç gün ara ver RELATED SEARCHES çalın davulları sözleri selanik turkusu bir fırtına tuttu bizi selanik türküsü hikayesi More results 2 of 4 Play the drums from the stream. Çalın davulları çaydan aşağıya aman aman Dig my grave bre folks waist down Mezarımı kazın bre dostlar belden aşağıya When the sheep's water is full of cauldron Koyun sularımı kazan dolunca aman aman Oh my death cruel death 3 days break Aman ölüm zalım ölüm 3 gün ara ver Take this love away Al başımdan bu sevdayı götür yare ver Aman ecel dear ecel three days break Aman ecel canım ecel üç gün ara ver Take this love away Al başımdan bu sevdayı götür yare ver Thessaloniki Thessaloniki Selanik Selanik viran olasın aman aman Let your stone flood your land Taşını toprağını seller alasın You're just as good as me. Sen de benim gibi yarsız kalasın aman aman Oh my death cruel death 3 days break Aman ölüm zalım ölüm 3 gün ara ver Take this love away Al başımdan bu sevdayı götür yare ver Aman ecel dear ecel three days break Aman ecel canım ecel üç gün ara ver Take this love away Al başımdan bu sevdayı götür yare ver Çalın davulları çaydan aşağıya aman aman Mezarımı kazın bre dostlar belden aşağıya Koyun sularımı kazan dolunca aman aman Aman ölüm zalım ölüm 3 gün ara ver Al başımdan bu sevdayı götür yare ver Aman ecel canım ecel üç gün ara ver Al başımdan bu sevdayı götür yare ver Selanik Selanik viran olasın aman aman Taşını toprağını seller alasın Sen de benim gibi yarsız kalasın aman aman Aman ölüm zalım ölüm 3 gün ara ver Al başımdan bu sevdayı götür yare ver Aman ecel canım ecel üç gün ara ver Al başımdan bu sevdayı götür yare ver Source: Musixmatch